Currently, multi-chip high-power/high-flux LED light sources are commonly coupled to optical structures like simple reflectors, standard optics, various lens arrays, or diffusive structures. These solutions offer limited performances in terms of efficiency, homogeneity of the resulting beam of light, and compactness.